parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Inside Out (The Care Bear Team Style) Trailers/Transcripts
Trailer 1 *(The Romanov Family are Eating) *Anastasia: So, how was the first day of school? *Tomira: It was fine, I guess. *Soleil Spacebot (Narrating): Do you ever look at someone and wonder what is going on inside their head? *Gentle Heart Lamb: Did you guys pick up on that? *Cheer Bear: Sure did. *Treat Heart Pig: Something's wrong. *Gentle Heart Lamb: We're gonna find out what's happening, but we'll need support. Signal the husband. *(Anastasia Clears her Throat) *(Hockey Game Plays) *(Anastasia Clears her Throat Louder) *Screamin' Meemie: Uh-oh. She's looking at us. What did she say? *Skullface: Huh? Oh, uh, sorry, sir. No one was listening. *Screamin' Meemie: Is it garbage night? Uh, we left the toilet seat up. What? What is it, woman? What? *Gentle Heart Lamb: Signal him again. *Dimitri: Ah, so, Tomira, how was school? *Dusty Dustbrain: Seriously? *Gentle Heart Lamb: You've gotta be kidding me! *Freakella: For this we gave up that Brazilian helicopter pilot? *(The Care Bear Team Productions) *(Sarah Spacebot Touches a Button) *Tomira: School was great, all right? *Dizzy: What was that? I thought you said we were gonna act casual. *Anastasia: Tomira, is everything okay? *(Tomira Scoffs) *Skullface: Sir, she just rolled her eyes at us. *Screamin' Meemie: All right. Make a show of force. I don't wanna have to put the foot down. *Skullface: No! Not the foot! *Dimitri: Tomira, I do not like this new attitude. *Catchum Crocodile: Oh, I'll show you attitude, old man. *Dizzy: No. No, no, no. Breathe. *(Catchum Crocodile Punches Dizzy and Hits a Button) *Tomira: What is your problem? Just leave me alone! *Skullface: Sir, reporting high levels a sass. *Screamin' Meemie: Take it to deaf con 2. *Skullface: Deaf con 2. *Dimitri: I don't know where this disrespectful attitude came from. *Catchum Crocodile: You want a piece of this, Pops? *Tomira: Yeah, well, well-- *Screamin' Meemie: Prepare the foot! *Skullface: Keys to safety position. *(Everyone Puts in Key) *Skullface: Ready to launch on your command, sir! *(Dimitri and Tomira Look at Each Other Angrily) *(Catchum Crocodile Screams) *Tomira: Just shut up! *Screamin' Meemie: Fire! *Dimitri: That's it. Go to your room. *Eric: The foot is down. The foot is down. *(Everyone Cheers) *Screamin' Meemie: Good job, gentlemen. That could've been a disaster. *Treat Heart Pig: Well, that was a disaster. *From the minds of Big Hero 6 (The Care Bear Team Style), Tomira In Wonderland, and The Little Mer-Tomira... *(Freakella Pushes a Button) *Tadashi Hamada: Come. Fly with me, Gatinha. *(Girls Sigh) *Inside Out (The Care Bear Team Style) *Coming Soon to YouTube. Trailer 2 *Anastasia: So, Tomira, how was the first day of school? *Tomira: Fine, I guess. *Gentle Heart Lamb: Did you guys pick up on that? *Cheer Bear: Sure did. *Treat Heart Pig: Something's wrong. *Gentle Heart Lamb: Signal the husband. *Anastasia: (Clear throat) *Screamin' Meemie: Uh-oh. She's looking at us. What did she say? *Skullface: Uh, sorry, sir! No one was listening! *Screamin' Meemie: Is it garbage night? We left the toilet seat up? What is it, woman? What? *Soleil Spacebot: I'm Soleil Spacebot. This is Sally Spacebot. That's Catchum Crocodile. *Catchum Crocodile: What? *Soleil Spacebot: This is Sarah Spacebot. And that's Dizzy. *Dizzy: (Screaming) *Soleil Spacebot: We're Tomira's emotions. These are Tomira's memories. They're mostly happy you'll notice, not to brag. *Sally Spacebot: I wanted to maybe hold one..? *Soleil Spacebot: What happened? Sally! *Dizzy: She did something to the memory! *Anastasia: Is everything okay? *Tomira: I dunno. *Dizzy: Change it back, Soleil! *Soleil Spacebot: I'm trying! *Sally Spacebot: Soleil, no! Please! *Soleil Spacebot: Let it go! *Dizzy: The core memories! *Soleil Spacebot: No, no, no, no! *Catchum Crocodile: Can I say that curse word now? *Sarah Spacebot: What do we do now? *Dizzy: Nothing's working! Why isn't it working? *Sarah Spacebot: We have a major problem. *Dizzy: Oh, I wish Soleil was here. *Soleil Spacebot: We can fix this! We just have to get back to headquarters. *Sally Spacebot: That's long term memory. You could get lost in there. *Soleil Spacebot: Think positive! *Sally Spacebot: Okay, I'm positive you will get lost in there. *Dizzy: What was that? Was it a bear? *Sarah Spacebot: There are no bears in San Francisco. *Catchum Crocodile: I saw a really hairy guy. He looked like a bear. *Soleil Spacebot: This place is huge! Imagination Land? No way! Dream Productions? Dumbo! He's right there! I loved you in Fairy Dream Adventure Part 7. Okay, bye. I love you. *(From the minds behind Big Hero 6 (The Care Bear Team Style), Tomira In Wonderland, and The Little Mer-Tomira) *Soleil Spacebot: We can't focus on what's going wrong. There's always a way to turn things around! *Sarah Spacebot: It's broccoli! *Catchum Crocodile: Congratulations, San Francisco! You've ruined pizza! *Dr. Fright: Who's the birthday girl? *Tomira: (Yells) *Dizzy: Brain freeze! *Soleil Spacebot: Hang on! Tomira, here we come! Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:The Care Bear Team Category:Inside out transcript Category:Inside Out Trailers Category:Inside Out Trailer